A conventional clothes dryer draws in ambient air, passes the ambient air by a heater, passes the heated air through a rotating drum containing wet laundry where the heated air extracts moisture from the wet laundry, and expels the warm and moist air out of the building. This process is inefficient because much of heat energy produced by the heater is wasted in the expelled air.